History Game 4/Ideas
=Mechanics= *Civ culture groups get uniques? *cities need access to electricity? *Spies **can be used for scouting *Natural disasters **Meteor showers can put resources into the ground *pollution *in-depth system like Victoria II's, to move resources *plagues *barbarians and terrorists later on? **rogue states who can seize nuclear weapons? **paramilitary groups? *relics **Cloak of Alexander **Carnyx Tiles Terrain *Plains/Savannah/Outback *Jungle *Forest *Desert *Hills *Tundra *Taiga/Alpine *Mountains *Permafrost Naval: *Coastal Water/Sea *Deep Sea/Ocean **Naval Trench *Reef (acts as a "forest", meaning it can be on Coastal Water/Deep Sea) *Glaciers Districts *City Center *Suburbs *Harbor *Power Plant *Industrial *Entertainment *Tourist/Relaxation *Theater *Religious *Natural Park Improvements Type A: *Farms *Plantations **Villa - Roman replacement *Mines Type B: *Villages *Trading Post *Trench Type C: *Castle *Monastery *Canal *Airport *Outpost - Designed for colonies or in places without much enemy military presence. Can claim **Ostrog - Russian replacement. Much stronger. Type D: *Roads *Railroads *Highways *Power Lines *Bridges (built over districts) *Flood Walls - Require maintenance often *Minefield Type A, B, and C can all be on the same tile, but not two of the same type (i.e. 1A1B1C, but no 2 of A, B, or C under any circumstance). As many as Type D can be built, if they apply. *certain military improvements can be built superimposed on other improvements, while later ones (i.e. Missile Silos) can't? Naval: *Coaling Station Raw Resources Much like Rise of Nations, access to a natural resource (via trading or ownership) grants a small bonus. Like in Civ, each turn you access a resource, so much of it gets added to your stockpile. *Petroleum *Natural Gas (accessed through fracking) *Sugar *Resin (refines to rubber) *Bananas *Citrus *Dairy *Ivory *Silk *Gold *Silver *Jade *Mercury *Marble *Uranium *Hemp *Olives *Saffron *Buffalo *Furs *Tea *Tobacco *Silicon =Civs= *France **Leaders: ***Joan of Arc - ***Napoleon I - ***Louis XIV - The Sun King - **Colors: Blue, Cream **Symbol: Fleur de Lis *Rome **UB: ***Thermae - Replaces bathhouse **UI: ***Villa - Replaces plantation **UUs: ***Onager (replaces catapult) ***Scorpion (replaces ballista) ***Legionnaire (replaces phalanx, swordsman) **Leaders: ***Julius Caesar - Death of the Republic ***Augustus Caesar - Pax Romana - **UA: **Colors: Red, Gold **Symbol: Laurel Wreath **Strategy: Rome will have a powerful military for the Age of Marvels, but a weak one in the Age of Steel. Rome should attempt to expand in the early game and have its borders locked down by the Age of Steel, where expansion will be ruthlessly difficult for their outdated Legionnaires. *Byzantium **Colors: Purple, Gold **Symbol: Phoenix **UUs: ***Espringal (replaces ballista) *America **Leaders: ***Franklin Delano Roosevelt - New Deal - Civilian units constructed at a rate of 2 per 1. ***Teddy Roosevelt - ***James K Polk - Manifest Destiny - **UUs: ***Superfortress ***Hellcat ***Pioneer - Settler replacement, can build roads, clear fortresses, as well as settle cities. Cannot settle colonies. **UBs: ***Speakeasy ***Pony Express **Strategy: Uniquely, the US cannot settle colonies. The US is best suited for taking over a single continent and using its full power to dominate global politics. Expanding its territory into foreign continents may see the US collapse from overextension. **Capital: Philadelphia *Portugal **Capital: Lisbon **UU: ***Nau ***Cacadore (replaces rifleman, higher damage + range) **UIs: ***feitoria? padrao? **Leaders: ***Maria I - Metropolitan Reversal - **UBs: ***Azulego - Can be built in every district. Increases tourism and counts as a work of art. **UA - Os Lusiadas - **Capital: Lisbon **Symbol: Five Quinas **Strategy: Portugal is suited for colonial booming. Forget expanding on your homeland, and focus on strengthening your might overseas. Your colonies will all be able to support your capital. Additionally, they can grow their tourism in addition to their economy through their colonies. However, Portugal will always be military unimpressive. *Phoenicia **Capital: Tyre *Japan **UB: Torii Gate **Symbol: Chrysanthemum **Colors: Pink, Red *Russia **UUs: ***Red Guard ***Tsar Bomba - **UIs: *** Ostrog - Replaces outpost. Lasts longer and is stronger. **Capital: Moscow **Colors: Gold, Black **UA - - **Leaders: ***Joseph Stalin - *Netherlands **UA - - Districts gain bonuses for being next to the coast. **Colors: Orange, White **UI: ***Red Light District - Replaces the tourist district. *Greece **UI - Acropolis - Replaces the city center. Can only be built upon hills or next to mountains. **UUs: ***Companion Cavalry ***Hoplites (replaces Phalanx) **Leaders: ***Lycurgus - Agoge - ***Alexander the Great - **UA - Hellenism - **Strategy - Acropolises mean that cities can only be built on hills/next to mountains, but to make up for this, the Greeks are suited for colonization gameplay. **Capital: Athens **Colors: Light Blue, White *England **UA: Britannia Rules the Waves - **Leaders: ***Winston Churchill - Our Finest Hour - **UUs: ***Spitfire ***Redcoat ***Maxim Gun **Capital: London **Symbol: Union Jack **Strategy: England/Britain is suited for colonial dominating. Redcoats are devastatingly powerful for how early they come. However, in the lategame, England will suffer with trying to maintain rule of their colonies. *Ireland **Harder to convert, bonuses to rural life **Colors: Green, Orange **Capital: Dublin **Symbol: Harp *Inca *Aztecs *Maya *Mississippi **Capital: Cahokia *Scotland **Colors: Blue, Grey **Capital: Edinburgh **Symbol: Scottish Cross *Poland/Lithuania **Casimir III - **UA - Golden Liberty - **Capital: Krakow **UUs: ***Winged Hussar *Ottomans/Turkey **Suleiman the Magnificent **Ataturk **UUs: ***Jannisary **Colors: Cream, Green **Capital: Ankara **Symbol: Crescent *Mongols **bonus to diseases? **Strategy: Mongols get their ranged archers (stirrupts) eras before anyone, giving them the opportunity to wreak havoc early-middle game. Bonuses to economy and trade means that Mongolia works best with large amounts of open room to play and is ruthless when it comes to cornering valuable trade routes. ***Under Khutulun, your army will gain power from essentially privateering units on land. Khutulun's ability will continue to be extremely relevant in the modern era, where it will arguably be even more powerful. **Capital: Qaraqorum **leaders: ***Khutulun - Field of 10,000 Horses - When you defeat a mounted unit, gain another copy of the defeated unit back in your capital. ***Genghis Khan - Not Yet Fleshed Out *Maori *Australia *Morrocco **UBs: ***Zellige - Can be built in every district. Increases tourism. **Colors: Brown, Cream **Capital: Marrakesh *Boers **Colors: Orange, Blue *Austria **Maria Theresa **Capital: Vienna **Colors: Red, White *Israel **Capital: Jerusalem **Colors: Blue, White *Canada *Kievan Rus **Yaroslav I **Capital: Kiev **Colors: Blue, Yellow *Argentina *Chile *Brazil *Colombia *Cherokee *Iroquois *Gauls **Leaders: ***Vercingetorix *** *Tuareg **UA: Blue Men of the Sahara *Mali *Wales *Vietnam *Hattusa/Hittites **capital: Hattusa **Colors: Orange, Red *Cajuns? New Orleans *Canada *Philippines *Venice **Colors: Navy, Red **Capital: Venezia *Genoa **Colors: Light Grey, Red **Capital: Genoa *Florence/Tuscany **Capital: Florence **Colors: Dark Red, Light Grey *Italy **capital: Turin **colors: Green, White **leaders: ***Benito Mussolini - *** **UB: ***Mole - like a monument? mid-late game *Rome *Pontus? **capital: Sinope **colors: Lavender, Violet **Mithridates VI - The Poison King - **UA - Black Sea Empire - (bonuses to trade + annexation) *Prussia **capital: Konigsberg **Frederick the Great - Miracle of the House Brandenburg - *Bohemia **capital: prague **Colors: Orange, Grey *Venice *Genoa *How to handle: **India? ***Bengal (capital Calcutta) **England/Britain? ** **China? ***Qing (represents Manchuria) ***Ming ***Han (capital Luoyang) ****Emperor Gaozu ****Zhang Jue? ****Dong Zhuo ***Xia? Shang? Zhou? Qin? Wei (Cao Cao, Sima Yi)? Shu Han? Wu? ***Lu Bu? Cao Cao? Sun Jian? Liu Bei? Yuan Shao? Liu Biao? Sun Quan? **Celts? ***Gaul, **Germany? ***Germany, Prussia, Bohemia, Bavaria, Austria? **Spain? **Mongolia? ***make Mongolia and Yuan one nation? same with Golden Horde? **Persia? ***Persia **Arabia? ***Arabia - Caliphate - **Egypt? ***who represents the people south of Egypt? ****Nubia? Kush? ***Ayyubids/represent Arabic dynasties? ***Ancient Egypt + Ptolemids? **Ethiopia? **Hungary? **Mesopotamia? *** **Norse? ***Sweden, Norway, Denmark **Plains Americans? ***Sioux **Africa? ***East? ****Kenya? who controls Mombasa? ****Zimbabwe? ****Rhodesia? ***West? ***Central? ****Kongo ****Queen Nzinga? ***South? ****Bantu ****Boers ****South Africa City States *Helsinki *Antioch *Biscay *L'Anse aux Meadows *Novgorod *Panama *Roanoke *Caribou - Aroostook - Civilian units cannot be captured in wooded terrain. Roads built in woodland terrain culture bomb (even over enemy land). *Hong Kong - *Okinawa - Three Mountains - *Taiwan - *Mohenjo Daro - *Deseret - *Sealand - *Hanover - *Ibiza - *Montenegro - *Oneida - *Pittsburgh - Fort Duquesne - *Katowice (represents Silesia) - *Trebizond - *Odesa - *Ragusa - *Trieste - *Milan - *San Antonio - Lone Star State - Gain increased military morale around monasteries and religious districts. Cavalry units have higher morale in deserts and plains. *Arkaim *Grozny (represents Chechnya) - *Provo - *Sevastopol - *NaplesNapoli - Civs That Probably Won't Get Added *Taiwan (Taiwan is in the game as a city state) *Indus River (Mohenjo Daro city state) *Basques (Biscay city state) *Finland (Helsinki city state) *Papal States (too many Italians) *Britain (England and Scotland already exists) *Sparta (Greece exists) *Lebanon (Phoenicia) *Carthage (Phoenicia) *Soviet Union (Russia exists) *Silesia (Katowice city state) *Deseret (Provo exists) =Units= Land Units *Spearmen - Age of Tribes era unit. *Phalanx - Age of Marvels era unit. **Hoplite - Greek unique Phalanx **Legionnaire - Roman unique Phalanx *Maceman - Age of Steel era unit who doesn't subsist off of metal *Swordsman - Age of Steel era unit **Legionnaire - Roman unique Phalanx *Sapper - Weak combat unit, but can devastate cities. *Battering Ram *Mantlet *Pikemen *Musketmen **Redcoat - British replacement for Musketmen *Riflemen (think Line Infantry) **Redcoat - British replacement for Riflemen **Cacadore - Portuguese replacement for Riflemen *Infantry **Red Guard - Russian replacement for Infantry *Flamethrower *Marines - Suffer almost no penalty for naval invasions. *Special Ops - **Green Beret - Mounted Units Mounted units suffer when crossing unbridged rivers. Elephant units: Require access to ivory. *War Elephant *Elephant Ballista Camel units: Require access to an oasis. *Camel Archers *Camel Gunners Siege Artillery *Catapult *Trebuchet *Bombard china should get a Mangonel Unit Artillery *Ballista **Scorpion - Roman unique Ballista *Falconet *Gatling Gun **Maxim Gun - English unique *Machine Gun Civilian Units *Military Engineers - Can construct siege units in foreign territory. Can construct pontoon bridges which allow units to suffer less *Electricians - Can construct powerlines *Workers - *Settlers - Can settle colonies or cities. **Pioneer - US unique settler. Can clear land and build roads as they travel. Warheads *Firebomb - *Atom Bomb *Hydrogen Bomb *Neutron Bomb - Wipes out food and manpower *EMP Bomb - Naval Units *Submarine *Nuclear Submarine - Possesses the ability of storing/firing nuclear warheads Aerial Units Great People Age of Marvels * Age of Steel *Lu Bu *Avicenna Age of Enlightenment *Li Shizhen - *Maximilien de Robespierre *Don Quixote - *John Rolfe *Bartholomew de Las Casas Age of Empires *John Snow * Age of the Atom *Marie Curie *Henry Kaiser *J Robert Oppenheimer *Stewart Brand *Rachel Carson =Techs= Age of Tribes *Organized Religion - Unlocks Gobleki Tepe wonder Age of Marvels *Pantheon - Gateway tech to enter Age of Marvels. *Games - Age of Steel (500s - 1440s) *Stirrups *Siege Tactics - *Windmills - Farms get +1 production. *Chivalry - Age of Enlightenment (1450s - 1780s) *Renaissance - Gateway tech to enter the Age of Enlightenment. *Printing Press - *Natural Rights - *Constitution - Age of Empires (1790s - 1910s) *Lightbulb *Sewing Machine - *Line Infantry - *Gas Warfare *Skyscrapers - *Modern Sports - (think development of college football). Unlocks horse racetrack. *Postal System *Trench Warfare - Age of the Atom (1920s - 1980s) *Television - *Military-Industrial Complex - Unlocks Silicon Valley wonder. *Space Race - Unlocks Sputnik Program wonder and Spaceport District. *Intercontinental Ballistic Missiles *Napalm *Satellites - *Rock and Roll - Unlocks the concert arena building. Unlocks Woodstock wonder. *Moon Landing - Unlocks *Neutron Bomb *Mass Media - Unlocks media satellites Age of Information (1980's+) * *Worldwide Web - Gateway tech to enter the Age of Information. *Fracking - *Hydroponics - *Nanobots - *Cloning - *Lasers - =Policies= =Buildings= City Center *Granary *Merchant's Guild *Bathhouse **Thermae - Roman replacement. Theatre District *Film Studio - *Concert Arena - Entertainment District *Circus Religious District *Pantheon - Tourist District *Horse Track - *Strip Club Spaceport District Satellites Satellites are unique in that they are placed in orbit and can be positioned over tiles on the Earth to provide a bonus to said tile. *Media Satellite - *Satellite Cannon - =Wonders= Placed On Map *Temple of Tikal *Mont St. Michel - Must be built on coastal waters. *Woodstock - Must be built on Farm. Retains Farm Bonuses and provides huge boosts to tourism. *Seed Vault - Must be built in glaciers. Produces drastic amounts of science and food. Act as Districts *Broadway - Built as Theatre district *The Haight - Built as Suburbs *Silicon Valley - Built as *Gobleki Tepe - Built as Religious district *Chernobyl - Built as Power Plant district. Built As Buildings *Moulin Rouge - Built in tourist district. *Eye of London - Built in tourist district. *Il Duomo - *Notre Dame - Built in religious district. Projects *Manhattan Project - *Strategic Defense Initiative - Prevents the launch of ICBMs into your territory. *Human Genome Project - *Sputnik Program - - Immediately unlocks Satellite technology.